


Pleasure Party

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But nothing explicit happen, Lustberry, Lusttale Sans - Freeform, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Sex Toys, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Papyrus invites Blue to a mysterious party and he has no idea what he’s in for.





	Pleasure Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was recently invited to a pleasure party, which is party (mostly for women or female identifying people) where someone comes and sells sex toys! Kind of like a tuple ware party they had in the past. Anyway, it was a lot of fun, and hopefully, I’ll be co-hosting one myself soon!
> 
> This is my first time writing Lust!Sans, so enjoy!

“Blue! So glad you can make it!” Papyrus hugs Blue tightly and invites him inside his warm house, “Cupcake?”

Unable to resist any kind of sweets, Blue mindlessly grabs a brown cupcake, frosted with a beige cream and steps inside, He takes a bite and moans in pure pleasure, as the spice and buttercream flavors spreads across his taste buds. Blue looks around the living room, smiling at the familiar faces and waving to friends.

“You should go join the others! We’ll be starting soon,” Papyrus closes the door behind him.

“What’s starting? What’s the occasion?” Blue asks. He knew Papyrus was having a gathering, but he rarely does have something this large scale unless it was for something special.

The other skeleton’s eye sockets sparkles mischievously, “You’ll see!”

With that, the oven dings and Papyrus scurries away to check on his deserts, leaving Blue alone. Edge calls him over to join him by the refreshment table, but as he makes his way towards him, a sudden force bumps into his body and knocks him to the ground. Blue groans and gathers himself, then glances to his side. Another small skeleton like him, in a fluffy vest and a tight shirt rubs his head and whimpers quietly. Blue rushes over to offer his assistance.

“I am so sorry! Are you okay?” he places his hands on the other skeleton’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine. It was my fault for not looking,” the skeleton tilts his head up and Blue sucks in his breath, his soul thudding a little bit faster.

The skeleton’s purple eyelights glimmers with specks of stardust, that shone beautifully against his pearl white skull. Shimmering lavender freckles dusted across his cheek and Blue suddenly realized that he’s never seen another skeleton with freckles before, or how much he wanted to watch them glow in the dark. Realizing that he was staring, Blue shakes his head to snap out of it. The skeleton doesn’t notice either way. Instead, he scurries around, and picks up the objects he dropped and throws them in his cardboard box.

“Here, let me help you with that!” Blue offers.

He reaches down to the nearest object beside him, and blinks. A dildo. A glittery, pink six inch plastic dildo. Blue actually looks around him and finally notices all the sex toys littering his feet, among some lube and condoms. He’s not a prude, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to be swimming in a sea of lewd objects. While Blue sits there in a state of shock, the skeleton finishes gathering his things and leaves, with a chuckle.  

Suddenly, Papyrus claps to get everyone’s attention, “Alright friends, it’s time for the presentation!! Take your seats! Lust, take it away!”

The freckled skeleton takes his place in front of the living room, and lays out all of his toys and products on the table. He energetically explains what each item is, using the passion in his voice to encourage the party goers to try out some of the products he brought with him and to buy them. Blue latches onto every single he says, and blushes as Lust brings out the dildos. Once he finishes his presentation, everyone clamors up to him, offering their money and shoving each other for each product. Both Blue and Papyrus hang back and giggle at the display, but Blue just didn’t want to lose an arm. As the crowd disperses and everyone gathers their things to go home, Blue approaches the other skeleton with a big smile.

“I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier! I’m Blue,” he says and sticks out his hand.

“Hi Blue! Did you enjoy the party?” Lust asks.

“I did! But to be honest, I had no idea that it’ll be sex party,” he laughs and twiddles with his scarf, “I’m sorry that I can’t buy anything right now.”

“The official term is pleasure party,” Lust winks and closes the last box. He presses himself close to Blue, fluttering his seductive eyes, “But you know, maybe I can give you a private demonstration next time.”

Blue skull quickly warms up, and he swallows the lump in his throat, “I’d like that a lot!”  

“Perfect,” Lust purrs and hands him a card, “Call me anytime,”

Once the freckled skeleton leaves, Blue looks down at the card in glee. He takes his phone out and registers the number, saving him under the contact, “Sex Toy Cutie”. Papyrus gives him a high five.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ Tumblr ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
